Confessions
by ixkaii
Summary: TizxThor, Tiz is madly in love with Thor but doesn't know when to confess her love to him. What will Thors reaction be when he hears what Tiz has to say? Read and find out!


**Herro Guys :3 xD lolz well I'm such an bad author because instead of finishing all of the other fics that I've started….I just always and I mean ALWAYZ do this ;m; but I hope you enjoy this anyways :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Warnings: Explicit Language. **

**Note: The reason why I wanted to do this other fanfiction is because I was watching some AMV's and well….like always a light bulb flashed in mah head xD So um…like I said before enjoy! Oh and Constructive Criticism is welcome! (And of course you too flamers ;DD)**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There a girl named, Tiz , at the age of 14 sat alone just gazing up into the starry night sky. Tiz was a very beautiful young woman. She was a woman of courage and bravery. Her body was slender, and she had an hourglass shaped figure. Her hair colour would be of a dark brown, and its length would go up to the middle of her neck. Her eye colour would be between a caramel-ish colour and a dark brown-ish colour. The thing about Tiz was that she had a crush on a boy named ,Thor. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and he was practically the only thing that she even talked about. The only fact she hated was that he had eyes for that girl…..Karim…. Tiz's face got bright red when she thought about Karim. She looked so mad, it seemed as if smoke was coming out of her nose. I sure wouldn't want to mess with that chick._

_Tiz sighed loudly laying back. "If only, he knew how I felt…" Tiz put her arms behind her head using her hands to hold it up. _

_Tiz jumped when she heard the sound of grass rustling. _

"_If only WHO knew how you felt?" Thor asked curiously. _

"_U-u-um….I-if only….uhh…" Tiz's face was flustered and she kept stuttering. It was clearly obvious that THOR was the one._

"_Is it a crush Tiz?" Thor asked taking a seat right next to Tiz. _

_Tiz was sweating like a pig, and her facial expression belonged on an idiots face. She just didn't know what to tell him. Of course it's hard telling the person your crushes name when well….your crush IS the one that you're talking to. _

"_Haha it's ok Tiz you don't have to tell me." Thor said chuckling. _

"_Hehehe….." Tiz laughed nervously. _

_For the rest of their time together Thor and Tiz both layed there covered with an awkward silence._

**7 years later. . . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 years have past and Tiz was now 21, along with thor being 22.

Tiz knocked on thors door thoroughly and impatiently. "THOR! HEY YOU GOING TO COME DOWN OR WHAT?"

Tiz could hear a faint voice yelling "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She waited for about 2 minutes until Thor FINALLY came down and opened the door.

"Hey Tiz sorry for making you wait."

"Ah, it's fine Thor." She reassured him with a smile.

He smiled back at her as well.

"Oh yeah! Guess what!" Thor said with an exciting expression.

"What?"

"I Asked Karim Out!"

Tiz's eyes widened as she felt an unbearable pain form in her chest.

"W-what did she s-say?"

"She said yes!"

"W-wow…T-that's…" She paused for a moment. "G-great…!" _'Terrible' _"I'm h-happy for you…" _'I'm crushed…' _

"Thanks Tiz." He smiled at her once more.

Tiz threw on a fake smile.

"So where should I take her?"

"U-um…I dunno?"

"Hm..well do you mind uhh coming back tomorrow..i mean I sort of have to get ready and um…yeah.."

"O-oh umm I don't mind at all u-umm hah….bye I guess…"

"Bye Tiz.."

Smiling just made the pain in her chest worst.

And with that Tiz left Thor's house and went back to her own. Once she got inside she immediately ran to her room and broke down into sobs. Aqua coloured tears started streaming from her beautiful brown eyes, staining her beautiful face. But suddenly…something struck her and she stopped crying to think for a moment.

'_Maybe he prefers Karim more…because she acts more like her age…I mean look at me..I'm a mess! And….God I'm 21 for crying out loud!' _

Tiz got up and sat up telling herself, "Tiz…come on pull yourself together! Your acting like a damn 14 year old.." Tiz wiped her tears and went to the bathroom leaning over the sink running the faucet, and washing her tear stained face.

Once Tiz was done with cleaning herself up, she took a nice hot shower. The feeling of hot water hitting your sore and pained body just made it feel a tad bit better. Once Tiz was done she got out of her shower feeling refreshed. She went to her dresser and got out her usual attire. She threw on her clothes and sat down feeling, and hearing her tummy grumble.

"Gahh! I'm hungry!"

Tiz walked over to the refrigerator just to find out that it was empty.

"Damn…I should really go grocery shopping, but maybe tonight I should just eat out."

Tiz left her house and walked down the street to her favorite restaurant entitled "Jyu".

She could smell the delicious and mouth watering aroma lingering around in the air. She then entered the restaurant knowing the routine. She found herself a seat in which was located next to a small window and waited for a waitress to come and take her order. But then suddenly something, or shall I say…someone caught her eye.

"AGH! IT'S THOR!" Tiz used her menu to hide her face so that he didn't notice her. Although Tiz was heartbroken and sad, she took advantage of that time and used it to spy on Thor and Karim.

'_Hmm a whole bunch of laughing….lots of chatter...' _Tiz studied them carefully and tried to listen to their conversation. The only thing is that she didn't notice the waiter trying to take her order.

"Ma'am?" The waiter asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I-I u-um…c-can I please have an u-uh….you know what can I just have water for now?"

The waitress nodded and mentally rolled her eyes. After that she turned on her heels and walked away. Tiz then returned to her "Spy Mode" And studied them once more. Tiz didn't eat because of this.

'_Ah he's leaving now…' _Tiz also got up and put down $1.50 for her water. She then waited a couple of seconds for them to pay the bill then leave before she followed along. Being an unseen shadow in the night, Tiz stayed hidden in the darkness and followed both Thor and Karim's every movement.

'_Ok so…they're walking home…and…wait…WHAT THEY'RE WALKING HOME! WHAT THE!' _Tiz was raging inside of her head but tried not to expose it because she knew that way it would blow her cover.

'_Wait…this is not the way to Thor's house…GAHH Baka meh…he's walking her home…' _

Tiz now mentally slapped herself.

After Thor dropped Karim off, he simply started heading towards his own home.

'_Phew…ok now that THAT is over…I guess I should be heading home myself…' _

Tiz came from out of the shadows and walked onto a clear path until a gust of wind hit her and blew off her sweater.

"KYAHHHH!" Tiz fell backwards, but due to her excellent reflexes was able to somehow manage to stay standing? (Confusing right?)

Once Tiz yelled, it was all over. Thor turned around and recognized that voice.

"Tiz?" Thor said squinting looking at her.

"U-uh…." _'DAMN! IM SCREWED!' _Tiz tried to change the pitch of her voice and made it a bit deeper. "N-no This is not T-tAz.." _'Oh no! I cracked! I'm not used to this horrible fake voice…and AGH DAMMIT!' _

"Tiz!" Thor said loudly knowing what the girl had been up to.

"Yes…it is me Thor…"

"What are you doing here! W-were you following me and Karim?"

"Yes…I was…"

"But Why?"

"W-well I h-had no groceries a-and so I went to Jyu because I thought it would be a great time for me to eat out and…and….sorry…" Tiz looked down feeling ashamed.

"Oh…" Thor felt bad for screaming at Tiz.

"I'm sorry Thor.."

"Don't apologize Tiz…it's just….i'm sorry I didn't know what was going on so I'm the one that's sorry.."

"It's fine…"

That night ended quite ehh…awkward? Kind of like how their nights always end.

**1 year later. . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiz opened up a beautiful letter that had been sent to her. "Ohh! It's from Thor!" I don't know if you know this, but Tiz hasn't seen Thor in about a year. She was quite excited when she had received that letter from him. She impatiently ripped it open, opening up the letter and reading it just to find a devastating (to her) and terrible surprise.

The letter wrote:

_You Are Invited To The Wedding Of; Thor _(Sorry Don't know the last names) _and Karim. _

_Date: September 19, 2011 _(Random Date o_o)

_Time: 12:30 A.M. – 4:00 P.M. _

_Location: Tokyo, Wedding Plaza _(Wtf?)

_We would like if you would join us on this wonderful day. Thank you._

_Thor and Karim._

Tiz's eyes began to water up, she felt both happy and sad for Thor.

'_I am such an idiot! Why didn't I confess my love to him…when I had the chance….i'm s-so stupid….' _

Tiz was thinking about doing something very very wrong…she knows that she would regret it, but she just needed to get it off of her chest. She needed to tell him how she felt. Tiz caught a ride from her location to the Tokyo, wedding plaza. She rushed inside just in time. She heard the priest say "If anybody would like to object this marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace." (Sorry I dunno..)

Tiz made a big dramatic entrance making everybody's gaze shift from the bride and groom to the girl that just entered the room.

"U-um….I-I object!"

Thor gasped along with Karim.

And everyone's gaze went from the bride and groom to the girl that just entered the room.

"Tiz!"

"J-just hear me out…THOR…..I LOVE YOU! AND I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! FROM WHEN WE WERE 14 YEARS OLD….I HAVE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!...THOR PLEASE…D-DON'T MARRY KARIM!"

Karim felt both relieved and sad at the same time.

Tiz felt so embarrassed her face was as ripe as an tomato.

"T-tiz.."

**A/N: Ok guys I'm done for today xD Next chappie comin soon :DD Yeah I knw it is sooo crappy xD so if u want to flame ehh its fine cuz HAH im sure I would definitely flame myself. So uhh yah bye guys! Plz R&R! I look forward to seeing whut you have got to say about my stories.**


End file.
